


Shakarrathukhnul ahyrunâl - The Code of the Sith

by ElladPlyr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladPlyr/pseuds/ElladPlyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Khuzdul/Dwarvish translation of "The Code of the Sith" by George Lucas and owned by Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakarrathukhnul ahyrunâl - The Code of the Sith

**Shakarrathukhnul ahyrunâl**

Khul ahyrun. Yom thadulur uzarakh.

Tur uzarakh katâthhôri matek.

Tur matek katâthhôri balakh.

Tur balakh katâthhôri zakâf.

Tur zakâf ejùzêruh karaka.

Binbukhubi ôhùfûki.


End file.
